


Transformers: More Than Meets The.... Hotel?

by Slipstream the writer (warrior_slipstream05)



Series: A Place To Call It Home [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Babies, Chromewind - Freeform, Crossover, Cybertronian Civil War, Cygate - Freeform, Dimension Travel, Driftrod, Mech Preg (Transformers), Mpreg, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pole Dancing, SkidsSwerve, Sleep in, Soft Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Strippers & Strip Clubs, Swearing, Teleportal, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW), Transformer Sparklings, Trap In Hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warrior_slipstream05/pseuds/Slipstream%20the%20writer
Summary: There was war going on at Cybertron and the Lost Light Crew ship were trying to fly their ship to safety, but then the seekers and Getaway are trying to destroy them. Luckily, they went to the ground-bridge and it exploded and they went to a different dimension and are now in hell.Everyone in hell has gathered around the lost light crew ship, but the autobots didn't like the idea of staying in hell. It's up to Charlie and her friends to try and comfort them by telling and showing them that hell can feel like home. Will they succeed or the captain is going to find a way to leave hell, just for their own safety.P.S Drift is having sparkling, but isn't sure that hell is a good place to raise his sparkling with his captain, Rodimus Prime....
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers), Cyclonus/Tailgate (Transformers), Drift | Deadlock/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime, Skids/Swerve (Transformers), Whirl/Cherri Bomb
Series: A Place To Call It Home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137929
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. To Safety

Cybertron was a disaster. There was war and the Lost Light Ship was in danger. Getaway was preparing to aim his blaster towards the ship's engine as it tries to attack the drones.

"CAPTAIN! WE DON'T HAVE ENOUGH AMMOS!!" yelled Whirl. "I think we're going to experience a rough ride!"

"That won't happen, not at my sight!" said Rodimus as he tries to think of a plan. _Drift is having sparkling, I'm going to become a dad, the ship is out of ammo, Getaway is tryin to kill us, what am I supposed to do!?"_ panicked the captain. He's supposed to know every answers to every question, but for this one, it's tough and he HAVE to think harder. "I think I have a solution!" said Perceptor and Brainstorm at the same time, then they looked at each other and giggled and said it again, "What if we use the ground-bridge to teleport the ship to planet earth?"

Rodimus thought for a minute. Planet earth wouldn't be that bad, right? He agreed and they searched for the ground-bridge and found it near the Nemesis ship. "It's too bad the decepticons doesn't have a great decepticon leader like you, Megatron" said Rodimus "Otherwise, if it wasn't for you to be there, you would've ordered them to destroy the bridge or something". "Being with the decepticons is okay, BUT being with an autobot is more better than ever" said Megatron.

The ship was flying towards the ground-bridge when the seekers appeared with their new leader, Starscream. "Starscream..." said Megatron "What the fuck are you doing to the ground-bridge?!" he yelled "If I were you, I would turn my ship around" warned Starscream. "Otherwise, the ground-bridge would soon explode and you ALL will be trap here with your ship damaged"

They all looked over at their ship and it WAS in great, large, damage. "Perceptor, can you turn up the ship's heat? We're going into the bridge as fast as we can, no matter what! Brainstorm send our location coordinates to the ground-bridge. Make sure it shows us the map of planet earth"

Perceptor and Brainstorm nodded, but then Getaway appeared in front of them. He had out his blaster and aims for the ship's engine and BAM! The ship's engine was malfunctioned and the alarmed system went on. "I don't like the sound of this" Tailgate shake with fear. "What are we going to do?¨. ¨Don't panic. Let´s the ship fly fast towards the ground-bridge and I promise you that we're going to make it!¨. They flew the ship towards the ground-bridge and knocked out Getaway and nearly made it to the portal when Starscream ordered the seekers to blow up the bridge.

¨We won't make it!¨ said Nautica. ¨Oh yes we will!¨ and the ship had made it through the portal just in time for Brainstorm to send the coordinates to earth, and the ground-bridge was destroyed.

¨You seekers are USELESS!¨ angered Starscream. ¨And Getaway, look what you've done!¨

¨IT WASN'T MY FAULT!¨

They argued over who's fault made the Lost Light Crew fly threw the bridge and made it out alive. Meanwhile in the ship, Rodimus and the others were going to celebrate, but the ships engine was gonna blow and they all freaked out and panicked.

¨I'm in panic attack!¨ cried out Tailgate. He looked over at everyone in the lost light crewmates and watches them running back and forth, screaming and crying while Whirl was standing in the middle, grabbing out a chair, and sat down drinking his energon coke as he watches others freaking out. ¨Whirl, you're not scared at all?¨ asked the cute mini bot. ¨How come you're ready for any dangers like this!?¨

¨Well then, it's a secret you won't forget¨ said Whirl as he continues to drink his energon coke. Tailgate was confused, but the ship was headed for a crash landing and he ran up to Cyclonus and cuddled him.

¨Why are you cuddling me?¨ said Cyclonus. ¨I don't want to loose you. In case if the ship has failed to save our lives, I love you¨

Cyclonus smiled and replied warmly, ¨Well, I love you too¨ but they didn't know that Whirl was watching from behind and said, ¨Aww! Aren't they adorable when they cuddle¨. Rodimus and the crew were getting ready to say good bye to each other and did a few QUICK speech.

¨I wanted to say that I'm glad that you all have joined me on a awesome road trip. From going to Cyberotopia to us trying to get to safety. Always remember my famous lines... TILL ALL ARE ONE! I will always love you all and Drift... since you're sparked, I hope we could start our new life and family at the afterspark-¨

The ship has crashed landed so hard, everyone scattered to a different area and Rodimus was all alone and was near the fire close to the ship. 

_Till all are...one...._


	2. Welcome to hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodimus woke up and realized that this isn´t earth... It´s hell....

The smell of smoke had filled into Rodimus Prime´s nose and woke up fast. On his right, there was a burning ship and to his left, there was cities and... weird living creatures he never seen before. The unknown creatures started to approached him and he got up quick and held our his gun in his hand.

¨TELL ME WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CREWMATES!? WHERE AM I!!??¨yelled the captain. The creatures of hell looked at each other and talked about a strange unusual living came down to hell. ¨Are you dead?¨ said one of the creatures. ¨Uh... no, but TELL ME WHERE´S MY CREW OR ELSE I´LL SHOOT YOU WITH MT GUN AND PROMISE YOU THAT YOU WON´T BE ABLE TO-¨

¨Welcome to hell!¨ said Charlie ¨Are you new here? Let me take you on a tour or you can stay over at the hotel!

¨Look kid, I don´t have a damn fragging time to stay here at-HELL?!?! WHAT DID I DO WRONG?!?! I WASN´T A BAD AUTOBOT! I WAS A GOOD BOY WHO DID MANY GOOD THINGS SUCH AS PROTECTING MY FRIENDS, BECOMING A NEW PRIME AND-AND- I DIDN´T DO ANYTHING BAD!!! Except for stealing Ratchet´s energon cookies...BUT I´M STILL A GOOD BOY!! I´M SUPPOSED TO BE AT THE AFTERSPARK, BUT NO, I AM HERE AT THIS DUMB BULLSHITTED HELL AND THIS IS WHERE STARSCREAM AND GETAWAY ARE GOING TO GO ONCE I GET RID OF THEM!!¨

He took a deep breath and sat down and cry. He wasn´t a bad autobot, he was good and he should´ve been at the afterspark with the rest of the crew, but then, he heard a loud call out ¨CAPTAIN! CAPTAIN! ARE YOU HERE!?¨

¨YES! I´M OVER HERE AT HELL!¨

¨HELL IS GONNA BE LIT!¨ cheered Whirl ¨Just think about how FUN it would be to watch the baddies falling into a lava!¨

Everyone of the lost light crew had came back and was reunited and did a group hug. ¨GROUP HUG!¨ said Rewind. ¨Can I join too?¨ said Charlie.

¨NO! YOU ARE ONE OF THOSE DEMONICS CREATURES FROM UNICRON! I don´t LIKE demon figure like you kid¨

Charlie felt disappointed. She may be a demon, but she has a good, kind, heart and there was no one like her who could get anyone to smile. Then, Tailgate walked up to her and said, ¨Don´t worry about Rodimus. He can be a bit harsh sometimes if you´re an unknown creature. I´m Tailgate¨

¨And I´m princess Charlie, but just call me-¨

¨PRINCESS?! RODIMUS PRIME WAS MEAN AND HARSH TO A PRINCESS!! CAPTAIN, YOU´RE TALKING TO AN ACTUAL PRINCESS!!¨

¨Wait what?!¨ the lost light crew were confused. Charlie is a princess?! How come they didn´t catch that?! Rodimus approached to Charlie and smiled,¨Look kid, I´m sorry for saying those bad comments about you. I- Well all of us, didn´t know that you´re a princess until now. Is there any way for us to get back to the _real_ world where we ge to see the green grass, puppies, humans, food, and all those wonderful stuff?¨

Ratchet walked up to Rodimus and whispered, ¨There´s actually no way to escape from hell. We´re going to be stuck here.... forever¨

Rodimus blinked his eyes and laughed, ¨HA! You are kidding, right?¨ He looked over at Brainstorm and Perceptor and they shook their head saying that they aren´t kidding and Rodimus glared at Charlie and she chuckled nervously and responded, ¨Uh... surprise?¨ and he yelled loud so that everyone around him could understand how he feels about being stuck in hell. Drift tries to comfort him, but nothing isn´t going to calm the captain down.

¨Rodimus, I understand how that feels. I too, also don´t want to stay in hell. Besides, hell isn´t a best place to raise a sparkling. There´s barely not enough food for us to eat and we´ll be starving!¨

¨Now, now, calm down. Perhaps if we suggest you all to stay at the hotel? I bet there´s food for you... (Not really)¨ suggested Alastor and the crew nodded, but they asked a question, ¨We´re too big to enter the doorway and how are we supposed to know that you´re going to let us stay in the hotel!!¨ angered Cyclonus. ¨Trust me big purple, I´m pretty sure that we have extra food just for you all and whatever the sparkling is¨

¨The sparkling is an another word for a ¨baby¨ like what you humans or maybe demons would call it¨ said Drift. Charlie went back to the hotel and asked the gang a question, ¨How are we supposed to give them food or a place to stay?¨ said Charlie nervously.


End file.
